Faile Ittaristaš
Faile Ittaristaš (526-592 AGV) was the wife of emperor Tudhan IV and mother to emperor Kharan II. Aside his only son, she gave birth to four daughters, Emara, Enali, Siafe and Liana. She was herself daughter to a wealthy Kartamese merchant, receiving quality schooling. Always polite and elegant, she was well-respected everywhere. In her youth, she was an exceptional beauty with darker-toned skin, black hair and glancing brown eyes. It was told that the then-prince Tudhan fell in love with her after a single blink, not resting afterwards until he secured her hand. The pair married in 545, where the older brothers of Tudhan went loose upon each other, that killed crown prince Harko and made Rakho, the second son a pariah in his fathers eyes. Tudhan became soon after emperor, crowned by his own brother who was forced to be the orhana kulum. In just a Year, princess Emara was born, followed by Siafe in 548, Liana in 550, crown prince Kharan in 551, and princess Enali in 554. Faile had an intimate, gentle, legit relationship with his husband, much to the wonder of several servant. Neither party was known to have cheated upon each other, what was considered unimaginable by most persons in their vincinity. After Tudhan died in 570, the fresh widow Faile remained alongside her son for some years and assisted him in the matters of the crown. Indeed she was the reason for the relative calm during the first two decades of Kharans rule, as Failes intimidating presence and swift handling was the difference between an efficient bureucracy and total corruption. Apart from that she scorned Kharan frequently, because he did not marry. Later she also took part in ushering Inara Gorasilli into the family, as she hoped that the girl would secure the bloodline. When this turned out false and the royal spouse miscarried her third pregnancy, Faile turned against her, urging his son to seek a divorce what he was not ready to do. Infuriated, the empress-mother retired with immediate effect, travelling the next day to her estate at the Lower Šyul. Many consider this event the start of all woes, that have befallen upon Hadašham in the later centuries. Until her death, she did even communicate with his son, reading the letters but giving no answers upon them. She remained in contact with her daughters however, all of whom were married off into decent families in Hadašham proper. Faile died in the spring of 592. At dawn she was brought out to the garden to listen once to the birds' song and fall asleep there in an armchair, never to wake up again. She was buried with full imperial honors alongside his husband in the crypt of Kings Mountain in Kartam. After the services, a trustee of her handed a farewell brief to the emperor, in which her mother asked him to secure the royal lineage at all costs. Kharan fulfilled this last wish, but a bit too late and the costs were so high as if he wouldn't have done so.